1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pipe cutting apparatus, and more particularly to a pipe cutting apparatus which can automatically and efficiently cut a metal pipe, particularly a special metal pipe for gas piping for use in a clean room.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional pipe cutting apparatus of the type mentioned above, a pipe cutting apparatus having a construction shown, for example, in FIGS. 1a and 1b is known. FIG. 1a is a schematic view of a pipe cutting apparatus, and FIG. 1b is a partial sectional view taken along line A--A of FIG. 1a.
Referring to FIGS. 1a and 1b, reference numeral 31 denotes a rotary blade, and two pipe pressers 32 are disposed for rotation in an opposing relationship to rotary blade 31. Cutting object pipe 33 is inserted among rotary blade 31 and pipe pressers 32.
In a cutting operation, the components of the pipe cutting apparatus mentioned above are rotated in directions indicated by arrow marks in FIG. 1a, and cutting object pipe 33 is cut by rotary blade 31 as seen in FIG. 1b while it is rotated. Burs 33a and so forth produced upon cutting of cutting object pipe 33 are removed by a deburring apparatus provided separately.
Since the conventional pipe cutting apparatus is constructed in such a manner as described above, burs, or concaves and/or convexes are formed on an inner side wall of a cut portion or on a cut face of a pipe and make various obstacles to use of the pipe. Further, in order to remove such burs or concaves and/or convexes, a cumbersome operation is required, and much labor and consumption of time cannot be avoided for the operation.